The One
by Property of Illea
Summary: Starts where Kiera Cass left off. My version of The One. Planning on continuing this story until The One is out. :) Please read! (character death) Many different points of view. Intense and full of action and romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I wrote this story specifically because I know how hard it is waiting for The One. This is my version of The One. I am not in any way trying to say that I own the Selection Trilogy. All rights to Kiera Cass. **

**The story will start with America's Point of View and then eventually I will get Maxon's and others. It will begin where Kiera left off the Elite. **

**America is barely holding on to a spot in The Selection and although Maxon still cares for her more than the others, he is starting to lean towards Kriss because she is more reliable. The King is doing everything he can to make sure that America does not become the new Princess. She humiliated him and all that he stood for on the Report, so why shouldn't he? It's up to America to make things right.**

Chapter One

I woke up to the sound of screaming maids. Immediately I got out of bed and ran for the door. Something wasn't right. I poked my head into the hallway, only to see guards and maids fighting for their lives. Catching the eyes of one of the guards, I did a double take. Aspen.

"Mer, get to the safe room! You're not s-"

He didn't get the rest of his sentence out. Aspen, my Aspen was dead. All of a sudden guilt builds up inside of me. I told him that he shouldn't wait up for me the other day. I said that he should let me go. I realized it wasn't fair to him, that I truly loved Maxon more than life itself, and I broke his heart. Now my first love was gone because of me. He died protecting me.

That's when I realized what he was protecting me from- the rebels. They had finally infiltrated the palace. We were under attack, and I was standing there watching people fight instead of doing what Aspen had told me to do- get to safety. His last words would not be for nothing.

As I made my way to the hidden staircase that lead to the safe room, a hand grabbed my arm, and instant terror ran through me.

"Well, what do we have here?"

A man's voice, and not a familiar one. The rebels had found me. No one could save me from this. The man turned me around to face him, slowly lifting a knife from his pocket and putting it at my throat.

"If you move or make any sound, I will not hesitate to kill you. Now walk." he said, shoving me towards the door.

I quickly obliged. I was not going to die, especially not at a rebel's will. There was a way to escape, and I was going to find it before it was too late.

**Next chapter will be longer, don't worry. I love constructive criticism, so if you have any suggestions for this story or for my writing, don't be shy to send me a message about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all! I suppose you could call this chapter two. If it wasn't obvious before, I am a strong believer in Maxerica. Sorry if you liked Aspen! He died for her if that makes you Asperica fans feel better. Hope you enjoy these little installments. I will write larger chapters as we go. I'm new on here so just give it a little time. Thanks. :)**

**Recap:** _"If you move or make any sound, I will not hesitate to kill you. Now walk." He said, shoving me towards the door._

_I quickly obliged. I was not going to die, especially not at a rebel's will. There had to be a way to escape, and I was going to find it before it was too late._

**Just a reminder that I do not own the Selection Trilogy. This is simply for your entertainment until The One comes out May 6th.**

Chapter Two

**(America's POV)**

Slowly following after the man through the palace, I look for any signs of life in the maids scattered throughout the hallways. So far all of them are gravely injured or worse. I know that if I can find one hiding, or even find a guard fighting, they can tell me where another entrance to the main safe room is.

I look around,and, of course I can't find anyone to help me. Then I remember that there are small rooms hidden in the walls of the palace. If I could find the place where Maxon and I went during the last rebel attack, I could stay alive. It would be hard to get there, but that room is the only chance I have.

I start to devise a plan. This man is tall, maybe 6'2". I am small, but I think I can find a way to get away from him. Judging by the fact that he has a knife, I know that simply running away would be hard. He could be good at throwing. I also know that if I stay too close, I won't even have a chance of escape. Trying to fight him would be suicidal. He has the advantage of strength. There is one thing that I have though. It's something no one in the palace has. I have tenacity. I have smarts that can get me out of any bad situation. If this rebel has the audacity to think that he can come here, sneak into my room, and take me hostage, he is completely insane. No one, and certainly not a rebel will keep me away from Maxon. I have done too much, suffered more than anyone else in this competition. I will not be taken out of it this way.

That's when I finally focus on my surroundings. We are walking towards my escape and only I know it. This is my chance.

"Sir," I say meekly, trying to be perceived as weak, "Sir, I can't go on. I-I-I have t-"

"Move. You will keep going, or I will kill you."

Big talk for a guy without a gun.

"But sir, I have to-"

With that, I spin around, catching him by surprise. I hurriedly kick him very hard in his not-so-royal jewels. He shrieks and falls to the ground, dropping his knife in the process.

"You bitch," he spits at me, "You'll pay for this."

He reaches for his knife, but I'm faster. Before he can pick it up, I grab it and bring it down right below his right shoulder-blade. He cries in pain, the knife wound hurting too much for him to move. I don't waste time after that. I run as fast as I can towards the gardens, making a left hand turn before the doors. I run down the hallway until I reach the end. Trying to open the hidden door as fast as I can, I search for the part of the wall Maxon hit the other day.

After searching the entire wall, I finally find what I am looking for. I hit the wall in the hidden spot and the door starts to open.

When it is completely open, I run in. Sighing with relief I turn around. The door is almost closed behind me before I see the blade of a knife come flying at me. The door fully closes after the knife punctures my stomach. At least I'm safe, I think, as the world goes black.

**That was chapter two! I really hope all of you liked it. I am open to any suggestions you have for this story. Just send me a message of what you want and I'll try to make it happen. After all, this is about all of us Selection fans. If you want more rebels, I will find a way to put them in. If you want more love (not rated M) scenes between characters, I will make them. This is all about what we want to see in The One, and although I am not Kiera, I will try my hardest to make this a great story while you are waiting for the last book. Thanks for reading guys! Make sure you favorite this story if you like it.**

**- Property of Illea**

**[Sadly I can't go by the nickname of POI because it means Person of Interest. :(]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi amazing readers! Just wanted to let you know that I will hopefully have two chapters ready a day. Today is unusual because I don't have school, so I am writing non-stop. **

**Anyways, this chapter is mostly in Maxon's POV. I hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**All rights to Kiera Cass. I did not come up with these characters, I am simply using them to write what I hope is a good story.**

Chapter Three

**(Maxon's POV)**

I was walking towards my room when I heard the siren go off. I tore down the hallway at a record time, reaching my room and running down the hidden entryway. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, the guards didn't even pause, they swung the door open and let me in. I walked as fast as I could over to my mom and dad, not even looking to see if all the girls were in the safe room yet. Usually we can predict when these attacks will happen. For the past few months they have happened every other week. The fact that this one was so random got to me.

"How could we not know? We patrol the grounds every thirty minutes, we have a switch on all the guard's communication devices that sets off the alarms. We were prepared." I asked my father in a quiet, but urgent tone.

"Maxon, I thought you would know by now that not everything goes according to plan. Now stop harassing me and go attend to the Elite. Act like a Prince for god's sake!" He replied back with an annoyed look on his face.

I couldn't deny it. He got to me. I would not disobey him today. I had already gotten caned once this week, I wasn't going to have it done to me twice. I bowed my head and then walked towards the awaiting girls. I tried to count them as I was getting closer, but it seemed I kept messing up. One was missing. The one girl I cared for the most, to be exact. I stopped in front of the cots and looked at each of them again. I wasn't hallucinating. America was not here.

"Where's America?" I asked the other three girls urgently, "Have any of you seen her?"

Shaking slightly, Elise was the first to speak up.

"I-I-I saw her before I came down here. She was stuck in her room. I tried to call to her, but I didn't want to be noticed by the rebels. She was trapped, Maxon. From what I saw, there was no way for her to get out."

I fell to the ground, holding my head in my hands. At that moment, I didn't care if the other girls knew how much I loved America. I didn't care that I was not acting like a Prince. All I could think about was America,and I had to find a way to save her.

"Maxon, I'm...I'm sure she's alright. America is a tough girl." Kriss said lightly, not wanting to hurt me further.

I looked up at her with tears falling down my cheeks.

"Thank you, Lady Kriss, but I'm afraid even the toughest of you could not beat the rebels. They have weapons. They also know who she is. They know how important the Selected girls are. If they find her..." I shuddered, "I don't know what will happen." I said morosely.

I knew that Kriss meant well, but her words made my heart hurt even more. I stood up and walked back to my family. They looked up at me as though they already knew what had happened.

"Maxon! Oh sweetheart, I am so sorry. We will find her. Don't you worry. Smart minds can think of ways out of anything. She will find a way to get to safety, I just know it." my mom said, trying to keep her tears for me at bay.

I couldn't form any coherent words to say back to her, so I just sat down and wallowed in my misery. Eventually, the guards came down and told us that it was safe to go upstairs. As soon as I heard them say those amazing words, I ran for the steps, taking them two at a time until I reached my room. I didn't bother to change, I couldn't knowing that my America could be dead.

I stopped every guard I found along the way to her room and told them to search every hidden safe room in the palace. Once I entered her hallway, I saw carnage everywhere. There were dead guards and maids, torn apart walls and picture frames, broken windows, and worst of all, the door to America's room was completely unhinged. As I tried to pry it open, it fell to the ground.

I didn't waste time looking through her room. She obviously wasn't there. I walked out of her room and started to help the guards with the hidden safe rooms. They had already searched five when I remembered that she wouldn't know where any of them were except one. I ran unceremoniously down the steps and to the first floor. I flew past the gardens and when I finally got to the end of the hallway, I tapped on the wall. When I looked inside, I wasn't ready for what I saw.

Laying on the floor of the room with a knife in her stomach was America. I started to hyperventilate.

"America," I said shaking her, "America!" no response. She was breathing, barely, but if I didn't get help soon she wouldn't be.

I lifted her and held her carefully in my arms, sprinting as fast as I could to the hospital wing. Just as I barged through the doors, she shook violently in my arms and looked up at me.

"Maxon?" she asked, barely keeping her eyes open.

"Yes dear?" I replied, trying not to cry.

"I love you." she said, letting her eyes close.

"I love you, too." I said back, tears falling down my cheeks so fast that it felt like two rivers were forming there.

At that point I was crying so hard I couldn't carry her anymore and a guard quickly came over and helped me. Not long after that, the doctors and nurses were running back and forth throughout the hospital wing looking for supplies.

They preformed surgery on her almost immediately, trying to get the knife out of her and stitch her up before infections settled on her abdomen. They said that her stomach was slightly punctured and that she was lucky to be alive and safe. I wasn't going to say anything, but I wouldn't think of her as lucky or safe until she was fully recovered and with me.

I may have been mad at America for ignoring me, I may have taunted her with Kriss; but the truth of the matter was that although we were a pain for the other when mad, we were also in pain without each other.

That's when I knew who my princess would be. It was only a matter of persuading my dad.

**Okay, I know that was a lot in one chapter, but I felt like Maxon's point of view was EXTREMELY important during this rebel attack. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please favorite, follow, or review! Thanks guys!**

**- Property of Illea**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I've been writing and reading fan fictions for the past seven hours. Words can't describe how tired I am! I was looking at how other people wrote their versions of The One. So far, I think I have a basis for what I should and shouldn't do. Anyways, it's late and it's a school night, so you're welcome! Here's chapter four. **

**All rights to Kiera Cass. I did not write any of the books in the Selection Trilogy!**

**Chapter Four**

**(America's POV)**

_"Its been a week. Please, do something! I can't stand to see her this way." _

_"I'm sorry, Prince Maxon, but America's condition was horrible when you brought her in. We believe that when the knife hit her, she passed out instantly from the pain and most likely hit her head on the ground. The results of her falling were worse than we first thought. She is suffering from a severe concussion and cranial damage. Eventually she will wake up, but until then, we have to play the waiting game."_

_Someone falls on the bed next to me. I feel them breathing into my ear, and then something wet hits the side of my head. Tears._

_"I'm so sorry I put you through this, America. Please don't leave me. _I love you_._"

I open my eyes at those last words.

"America?" Maxon feels me shift and raises his head to look into my eyes, "Oh thank god! I was so worried."

"You... you love me?" I ask, hoping that what I heard as I was regaining consciousness wasn't a dream.

He laughs. "Of course I do. I love you more than anything in the world." he says seriously, looking straight into my eyes.

His words are music to my ears. Without a moment to spare, I grab him by the collar of his shirt and kiss him passionately on the lips. Too soon, he breaks away.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I'm curious. When did you figure out that you loved me back?" he asked.

"I don't think I ever said I did." I reply coyly, trying to make him sweat a little.

He smiles mischievously and starts to get up and walk away slowly.

"Hey-Hey! I was joking. I love you, too; and to answer your question, I think I always have and I just never realized it." I say truthfully, trying to calm any crazed thoughts in his head.

Maxon turns toward me and takes my hand, a genuine smile on his face.

"That's all I needed to hear," he says happily giving me a peck on my lips, "I've conferred with my mother and father for the past few days you've been unconscious. It was fairly easy to convince my mom that you were the one for me, but my dad wasn't going to take it. He is still extremely angry with you. I don't know what to do." he frowns, worry lines creasing his forehead.

The look on his face breaks my heart. That's when I remember. Aspen is dead. I start to breathe rapidly. I can't control myself and I try hard not to scream. Pain courses through my body, but not physical. I know its pain for the loss of my first love. Maxon is trying to calm me down, but it's not working. Doctors run towards my hospital bed. They look frantic, trying to add fluids to my IV pipe. _Their trying to sedate me_, I think.

"Maxon," I say frantically,"the-the guard. Officer Leger. He died saving me. I-I saw it happen. Please, I need to see him. Please!" I cry, trying to show how important this is to me.

He wraps his arms around me and runs his hands in circles around my back, trying to ease the tension that's running through me.

"Okay America, calm down love, it's okay, I will sort this out. Just calm down please. You are scaring me." Maxon replies shakily.

I nod my head, and without a warning, the IV fluid finally starts working. Like a flash, I'm out.

**Yay! Four chapters in a day. :) I sort of had writers block on this one... sorry. The next chapter will be better and will most likely focus on Aspen and his life. You'll see why soon. If you review, I answer back. So feel free to give suggestions, critique my writing, tell me where a spelling mistake is (I did spell check, so I'm not sure there's going to be much to correct me on.), etc. Like I've said for the past three chapters, this whole story is for all of the Selection fans waiting for The One in May. If you want something to happen in here, I'll try my hardest to write it in. PM me if you have any questions or suggestions. Thanks for reading guys!**

**-Property of Illea**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi folks! So after countless PMs and hours to think this chapter through, I have finally decided that although America was more connected to Aspen, Maxon's POV would be better for this chapter. I feel like America would be so torn up inside that she wouldn't be able to think. I mean, that's how I am when people I love die. I don't know about you. *shrugs*. America's POV won't help us understand whats going on around the palace. Maxon's, however, will show us ****exactly**** what we need to see...  
By the way, thanks for all of the help Basedonthosebooks! You rock! All of those amazing ideas you had will be in the next chapter. :)**

**All rights to Kiera Cass. I did not write the Selection Trilogy!**

Chapter Five

**(Maxon's POV)**

I toss and turn in my bed. Nothing can help me sleep after seeing America. After she woke up from her coma, I felt so elated, I could barely move. Then she spoke to me, and I was jumping with joy inside. Everything was well again. And the kiss! I swear I have never felt that way kissing anyone else in this competition. It feels remarkable to know that I love America as much as I do; to know that she loves me back.

Although these great things happened, the last part of our conversation eats away inside of me. Her screams, the look on her face, the way she shook when she recounted her terrifying memory of watching the guard die. She knew him from back home. She probably saw him all the time. The sadness in her eyes told me as much. I was so worried about her. She looked like she was about to break. She looked the way I think I would have if I saw her die. I feel awful knowing she is in so much pain, but her request is impossible. Every guard in the Palace knows the responsibilities that they have when it comes to protecting the palace. They all know that if they die, they die for Illea.

I remember reading the declaration that all of our soldiers had to sign.

'The duties of a soldier run far from just defending this country. The duty of a soldier is to protect and serve Illea, no matter what the outcome may be.'

Officer Leger fought and protected all of us. He saved America, and for that, I owe him more than I can ever offer. _But I can't offer anything to the dead, _I think to myself, trying to form a plan to make things right again.

Finally, as the clock is about to hit two, I have an idea. The only way to make things seem final when it comes to grievances is to have a funeral.

With that thought in mind, I fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I wake up with the sun shining in my eyes. Right away, I get on a suit and tie and rush for the hospital wing. If the doctor gave the okay, America would be released today.

Walking swiftly down the hallway, I see maids rushing up and down the stairs. I stop one of them- Lucy, I believe.

"Excuse me," I say to her, watching as she giggles and curtsies, "may I ask what you are doing? I've seen about every maid in the palace going up and down those stairs." I ask amused.

She starts to shake, and I know that she is trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"Well-your majesty-the, the maids, well, we all just love America so much. We thought she would love it if she returned to a clean room, and we have even set up a surprise for her, too." she replies, barely holding in her laughter.

I smile at what she says. It makes me happy knowing that the maids enjoy having America here. Hopefully this fact will help me when I go back to my father's office tonight.

"Well, don't stand around then," I say smiling brightly her way, "and tell me when you are ready for her." I add, knowing that this might take a while and not wanting to ruin the surprise being planned.

"Yes, your majesty." she replies, before leaving in a fit of giggles.

I watch her leave and continue walking. Although the maids are planning a surprise for her, I know that America isn't in the mood for one. The only way this can work is if I tell her my news first.

* * *

We spend an hour or so talking, and of course, kissing while the doctor checks on her vitals and fills out the discharge slip. When he finally comes up to us, he tells us that she seems healthy, and that she can leave as soon as she wants. As soon as he moves on to his next patient, I get up and offer her my arm.

"My lady," I say, acting as proper as possible. She laughs and hooks her arm through mine. Slowly we walk out of the hospital wing and in to the gardens. When we reach our bench, a confused look appears on her face. "I didn't want anyone else to hear what I am about to say," I explain, my eyes never leaving hers. I can tell that she knows what I am about to say is serious, because she sits down next to me.

"America, after what happened yesterday; watching you hurt and cry over your friend, I couldn't shake the feeling that I needed to do something. That if I didn't help you, I would break just like you are breaking now." I say, looking down at our entwined hands. "I cannot tell you how sorry I am that you had to watch something that horrible happen, so I've decided that you and I need closure. Officer Leger's funeral is tonight," she gasps, tears forming in her eyes, " and want us to go."

She stares at the ground for a second before looking back up at me. "Thank you." she says, and I can truly tell how grateful she is.

**I know promised some of you that this would be the chapter with Aspen's funeral in it, but after writing the first couple of paragraphs, I knew that it couldn't be. I mean come on. Do you really think that America is going to get over Aspen's death that easily? Anyways, the next chapter will most-likely be the funeral. It will also be in America's POV. Review, favorite, PM, follow, etc. if you have enjoyed the past few chapters, or if you want to give me a shout out. I'm always open for some suggestions, and I love constructive criticism, so if you have anything you need to get off you chest, PM me. I always answer back. Love you, amazing readers!**

**- Property of Illea**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I'm not going to lie, I am extremely mad right now. I had this whole chapter typed up and ready to go, but my internet crashed before I could save it. :( I'll try my best to make it as good as the one I had ready before. I was so happy with it. Oh well, here we go again! Hope you enjoy.**

**Kiera Cass is the writer of the Selection trilogy. All rights go to her.**

Chapter Six

**(America's POV)**

After our talk in the gardens, we headed inside. I didn't know where we were going, because Maxon was steering me this way and that, but I trusted him. Once we started up the stairs towards my room, I got curious. I noticed that Maxon's mouth was twitching like he was trying hard not to smile. I was about to ask what was funny, when we entered my room.

"What happened?" I asked, looking around.

The room looked spotless. The floor seemed brand new and was polished smooth, the bed was perfectly made, and all the sheet music I had laying out before the attack was gone. I noticed new dresses in my closet and immediately ran over to look at them. All of the gowns were beautiful and so intricately designed, that I knew my maids must have been up for hours making them. That's when I realized who had to have done all of this for me. I heard laughter behind me and turned around. Anne, Mary, and Lucy were all sitting in front of my piano.

"This is incredible," I said, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding in, "Thank you."

They all smiled back at me and slowly broke apart so I could get a good view of what was behind them. On the piano was a beautiful blue violin. I stared at it for a good minute before strong arms wrapped around me, and I looked up into my holder's eyes knowingly. I remembered the last gift he had given me.

It was a few weeks ago, and Maxon had just gotten back from his mission in New Asia. He was walking around outside when I saw him from my window. I tugged my ear, hoping for his company, and he came to my room with the prettiest bracelet I had ever seen. He told me that when he saw it in the shop's window, he thought of me. It was blue, my favorite color.

I walked to the violin, slowly picked it up, and began to play. It sounded other-worldly, and I couldn't contain my joy. I jumped up and down and squealed like a little girl getting a birthday present. Everyone laughed.

Without waiting another beat, I ran for Maxon and kissed him softly. After a minute of this, I was suddenly aware of my staring maids. I broke away from Maxon and went to give them a hug.

* * *

After lunch, I hurried towards my room. Maxon had told my maids that the funeral was at three. It was one-thirty. I had roughly an hour to get ready.

As soon as I was in my room I stripped and ran for my bathroom. Thankfully, the bath was ready for me when I got in. While I was bathing, I heard my maids come in. They started to work as soon as they got through the door. Fifteen minutes later, I was out of the bathroom and in my black satin dress.

The maids didn't waste any time. Anne started drying my hair at a record pace, and Lucy and Mary were doing my nails. When it got quieter, I stopped paying attention to what they were doing and fell asleep.

When the girls finished everything, they woke me up and asked me if I thought everything looked okay. I couldn't answer though. I didn't know what to say. When I looked in the mirror, I didn't see me, I saw a beautiful stranger. She had pale skin and cheeks so rosy they looked like they had been pinched repeatedly. She had hair the color of fire cascading in waves down her back. Her eyes were fierce, with dark eye-shadow surrounding them. Her lips were the palest of pinks, like a dahlia. She looked strong. Like nothing could faze her. She was brave. She was everything that I wasn't in that moment, and that scared me.

* * *

At two-thirty, Maxon was at my door. When I went get him, I noticed him staring.

"What," I asked, "is something wrong?"

He shook his head, as though he were trying to clear it of his last thoughts.

"No, no. It's just that every time I see you, you get more and more beautiful." he replies, seriously.

His words warm my heart. We stared at each other for a second, and its was like the world around us disappeared. I kissed him lightly on the lips, and we continued walking towards the palace's cemetery.

* * *

The service was short. Aspen's family couldn't show up because of money issues, so no one but me was really there to grieve for him. After watching his casket get lowered to the ground, I fell apart. I fell to my knees with remorse. Maxon tried to help me back up, but I was shaking so hard that it wasn't possible. I don't know how long I sat there at Aspen's grave crying, but it felt like hours. Maxon never left my side.

* * *

At dinner, I was still wearing my black dress. No one looked my way. It was obvious that I was holding back tears throughout the meal. Finally, when dessert came, I couldn't take it anymore. Without warning, I stood up and ran from the room crying. I had made it all the way to the gardens before I heard someone breathing hard behind me.

"America, love, whats wrong?" he asked, his face contorted with worry.

My knees gave out and I fell to the ground. The grief of losing Aspen, and the guilt of betraying Maxon was unbearable. As soon as he was level with me on the ground, I told him everything. I told him about my boyfriend of two years, of how we would sneak up in my tree house at night. I told him about Aspen wanting me to join the Selection, not thinking that I would actually get in. I described how I felt when I realized that Aspen was a guard at the palace. I recalled every meeting we had together, in detail; and finally I finished with our last meeting before Aspen's death. The one where I told him that I was in love with Maxon, the one where I broke his heart.

After everything was out, it was like a weight lifted from my body. I stopped crying and began to shake. The enormity of what I had just confessed hit me like a ton of bricks. Maxon didn't respond to what I had said, and without a word, he got up and left me with my tears.

**Wow. Hits you hard in the gut doesn't it? I was traumatized just writing those last few lines. Okay, I'm going to say something very important, so READ THIS CAREFULLY. I am a firm believer in Maxerica. I am also a firm believer in honesty and trust. If Kiera were writing this confession, would you really think Maxon would forgive America right away? No. Because it is not realistic enough, and it doesn't follow Maxon's one request for America, which is for her to be trustworthy. By confessing something this big (hello, this is treason!), America has disappointed Maxon. Eventually, he will get over it, but right now? Definitely not. So calm down if you think I am ruining Maxerica. I'm not. Keep reading and you will understand what I want to happen. :)**

**Remember: follow, favorite, PM, or review.  
**

**Love you amazing readers!  
****-Property of Illea**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I hope you weren't too upset about the last chapter. This one will be interesting. Maxon is back on the clock! I think everyone deserves to see the hell he's going through. After all, America did just admit to cheating on him. The other girls in the Selection might or might not appear in the next few chapters. I'll let you decide. ;)**

**So here's what went down last chapter:**

**America was so sad and was stricken with grief and guilt. She ran to the gardens, and when Maxon showed up, she...**

I told him about my boyfriend of two years, of how we would sneak up in my tree house at night. I told him about Aspen wanting me to join the Selection, not thinking that I would actually get in. I described how I felt when I realized that Aspen was a guard at the palace. I recalled every meeting we had together, in detail; and finally I finished with our last meeting before Aspen's death. The one where I told him that I was in love with Maxon, the one where I broke his heart.

After everything was out, it was like a weight lifted from my body. I stopped crying and began to shake. The enormity of what I had just confessed hit me like a ton of bricks. Maxon didn't respond to what I had said, and without a word, he got up and left me with my tears.

**Once again, all rights to Kiera Cass, the writer of the Selection Trilogy. I am not intending to copyright (is that how you spell it?) anything from The One, but if I do, it's not my fault I understand Kiera's characters so well.**

Chapter Seven

**(Maxon's POV)**

I chased America through the palace, eventually stopping when she had reached the gardens. Immediately I knew that she was hurting more than she was letting on.

"America, love, what's wrong?" I asked her, wondering how someone so strong could cry as much as she did.

Before I had the chance to reach out, she had fallen to the ground. I carefully settled myself next to her as she cried, hoping my presence would calm her down, but it only seemed to make things worse. Suddenly, I caught her eye. There was pain written all over her face. I didn't know whether to attribute it to her loss, or to something else entirely. Then she the words flew from her mouth, like she couldn't bear to contain them anymore, and my world came crashing down. I couldn't think, I could hardly breathe. The one girl that I loved in this competition had just hurt me more emotionally than my father ever could physically. It felt like I was getting stabbed repeatedly in the heart with every sentence that left her mouth. When she was finished, I couldn't handle being near her. I had thought that she had loved me, but how was that possible if she was with someone else this whole time? I got up in a hurry, turned towards the doors, and walked away.

On my way to my room, I spotted a few guards.

"If she doesn't come back inside in ten minutes, go up to her and escort her back to her room please." I said to them, trying hard not to show how much pain America's confession had caused me.

They both nodded their heads and continued on towards the gardens. As I was walking up the steps to my room, I heard a small part of their conversation.

"Wonder what she did this time." said one of the guards, sighing.

If only they knew.

* * *

When I entered my room, I went straight to the window overlooking the gardens. She was still there. I watched as she wept. Her whole body convulsed in on itself, like she was in complete agony. She was shaking so hard, I thought she would have a seizure at any second.

I could tell that she was sorry for what she had done, and her turmoil made my heart break apart, piece by piece. What could I do though? She had lied to me. I had finally started to trust her again, only to have her betray me.

My thoughts were so confused and irrational. I didn't know what I was going to do, but one question was eating away inside me.

Could I ever forgive her for this?

**That was a short and sweet chapter for you guys. Sorry if you wanted more, but Maxon's mind is a confusing jumble of emotions and thoughts on a good day. Since he's so mad, its almost impossible to write everything he is feeling. *sighs*. Oh well. Next chapter will be up late tonight if we're lucky. Keep on reviewing and PMing me. I want your suggestions on what should happen for the next chapter! I have some ideas of what needs to happen, but I want it to be a longer chapter, so please message me if you can! If you've liked this story so far, feel free to favorite or follow. I update this every day, so watch your alerts! :)**

**-Property of Illea**


	8. Chapter 8

**How's it going? I just finished brain-storming about five minutes ago (10:15 pm EST). If all goes according to plan, this will be the longest chapter I have ever written, and will also be what I call 'a hormonal mess'- in a good way though. You'll see. Maxon is still really mad and confused. Keep that in mind when reading. Also- someone, I am not going to say who, told me to write more in each chapter, so I'm going to try to start doing that with this one. The only problem I have with writing a lot in one chapter is that I really want this story to last until May 6th. I don't want to end it early because I can't think of anything else to put in it. So I want anyone who has time to review or PM me to decide. Should I write short, but interesting chapters, or long chapters where I describe every detail of whats happening in-depth? **

**All rights to Kiera Cass. I did not write the Selection Trilogy.**

Chapter Eight

**(Maxon's POV)**

With conflicting thoughts of America and our future stuck in my head, I decided that a walk around the palace would cheer me up a bit. I put on a new white suit and a blue tie, and headed out of my room. As I was leaving the third floor, I noticed that one of my guards was talking to someone, but I couldn't tell who. I drew closer to the two people and, for the first time in what seemed like forever, I saw Kriss.

She looked beautiful, as always, but even more so when she turned my way. Her eyes lit up like a match, and a large smile appeared on her face.

"Maxon!" she exclaimed excitedly, "I'm so happy you're here."

"Care for a stroll?" I asked, trying to sound pleasant. America was still in my head, saying those awful words to me again and again.

"I'd love to." she replied, putting her arm through mine as I held it out for her.

She smiled and nodded back at the guard before leaving with me. _Is every girl in this damned competition with a_ _guard? _I thought to myself as I tried to hold my pent-up anger at bay. Once we had rounded the corner that lead to the small movie theatre, I decided that instead of taking a stroll, we needed to do something fun. I suddenly picked up my pace and ran to the theatre with Kriss laughing and holding on to me. _  
_

"What are we doing in here?" she asked me, looking around the room.

I had forgotten that only America and I had ever been in here. I cursed myself mentally.

"This is the movie theatre, and we are watching a movie." I drew her towards me and tried to forget about America for a moment.

She responded hesitantly, as always, worried that I would kiss her and take her 'lip virginity'; but then she saw that I was only trying to hug her and came willingly into my arms.

I sighed, wishing that like the other girls, Kriss would give me a chance to see if we had any chemistry. I understood that she and her family had a tradition to uphold, but how was I supposed to consider her for the role of princess, or even queen, if we only shared an emotional bond? For all I knew, we could be as incompatible as a monkey and a toad. Her unwillingness seemed to frustrate me more than usual today. Before I could think about what I was doing, I dipped her in my arms and kissed her on the lips.

"MMMMmawwwson!" she pulled away, looking away from me for a second before returning my gaze, "Maxon, why did you do that? I told you how important my first kiss was to me and you just took it away." she started crying, and I had to look away.

What had I done?

* * *

**(Kriss's POV)**

When Maxon and I arrived at the theatre, all I could do was stare at the rows and rows of movies lining the walls. It was all so incredible.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him, wondering if we were going to have a movie date.

I looked around the room again, still reveling at the fact that the palace had a theatre. _The benefits of being a One, _I thought sheepishly, turning my attention back to Maxon as he spoke.

"This is the movie theatre, and we are watching a movie." he wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer to him.

I didn't want to be rude, but I felt uncomfortable. This was getting too intimate, and I knew the rules my family had were too important to break. Time seemed to stretch on forever in his embrace. He just would _not_ let me go. I tried to get his attention by tugging on his sleeve. He didn't acknowledge me for a while, and eventually I gave up. I set my head on his chest and decided to go with it until he came back down to earth.

It was like my movement triggered something, though, because not more than beat later I was dipped in Maxon's arms and he was kissing me.

"MMMMmawwwson!" I said, trying hard to pull away as his kiss intensified.

He reluctantly pulled away. I couldn't believe him. I had trusted him to wait. I was convinced that he would wait for me.

"Maxon, why did you do that? I told you how important my first kiss was, and you just took it away."

No response. I began to cry.

Before he could stop me, I stepped out of his reach and ran as far away as I could. When I reached my room, I ran to my bed and fell on the covers.

Before I left for the palace, my father had told me what he believed the most important part of any relationship was. Trust. 'The key to knowing if Maxon is the one for you is that simple.'

I was supposed to trust the man I loved; and though he didn't know it yet, Maxon had just lost mine.

**So now we are at the end of my second chapter today, and I have to ask you guys, Do you still think Kriss has a chance at winning? Could you see her forgiving Maxon in a later chapter? Review or PM me with your answers. I'm very curious to see what you'll say. :) If you like my story, please favorite or follow it. The more people like it, the longer it stays up on here. Thanks for reading guys! Have a good morning/day/evening/night! **

**-Property of Illea**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi people! I had a lot of trouble brainstorming for this chapter for some reason. At first it was going to be in Maxon's POV, but then nothing made sense. So I changed it to Kriss's POV. Same problem. Finally, after many restless hours, America came to me and told me what happened after her debacle with Maxon in the gardens. It's pretty interesting, so I hope you enjoy. :)**

**All rights to Kiera Cass. I did not write the Selection Trilogy.**

Chapter Nine

**(America's POV)**

After sufficiently crying my eyes out in the gardens, I walked inside. I knew that this was a possible outcome of my confession, I just didn't think it would hurt me this much. My heart was broken and beyond repair, and I was afraid that without Maxon's forgiveness, it would stay that way.

I started walking towards my room, trying to act as though I hadn't been sobbing for the past hour. As I was going down the hallway towards the stairs, I bumped into someone.

"Oh, Lady America, how wonderful. I was just looking for you," said Queen Amberly, sounding very happy for some reason, "follow me."

I was so shocked that she was addressing me alone, that I nodded my head, at a loss for words.

She led me throughout the halls and up a few stairwells before finally stopping in front of a room I had never seen before. I tried to keep my emotions in check, but I was really confused. Queen Amberly started to laugh.

"This is my study. I just wanted to go somewhere where no one would barge in on our conversation." she explained, smiling down at me.

She led me inside, sitting down on a chair next to her fireplace. I followed her lead, sitting across from her.

"I'm sorry if I am being rude, your majesty, but why am I here?" I asked, very puzzled. I had never talked to the queen in a one-on-one situation, and it was making me very anxious.

She smiled kindly, a motherly look on her face.

"My son has spent a lot of time with you recently." she said, trying to hold back what I think was a grin.

"Yes," I replied shakily, "after both of the rebel attacks, he and I got back on good terms again."

Once again, a smile appeared on her face. Did she not know that Maxon had started to avoid me again? Was I missing something?

"Is something funny?" I asked when her smile didn't waver.

Without a second to spare, she hastened over to my chair and sat on the arm, looking down at me with joy.

"America, while you were unconscious and in the hospital, Maxon came to me and asked me a question. Do you know what that was?" I shook my head no. She leaned in conspiratorially, "He asked for my blessing. He wants to marry you, America. He loves you." she answered.

My jaw dropped slightly at what she had said.

"He had it all planned. He was going to do it today, right after dinner. He was so excited, I had to hold his shaking hand under the dinner table. But then you left, and he was immediately worried for you." she sighed, "He ran after you, and... well I'm not sure what happened, but he never proposed, did he?" she finally asked.

"No," I replied softly, "no, he didn't."

A dreadful feeling engulfed me. He had wanted to propose, to make me happy after Aspen's death; and I had ruined his chance to do so.

Suddenly, all I wanted to do was to go to Maxon. I wanted him to know how much I loved him. I wanted to tell him how much he meant to me. And, most importantly, I wanted to make things right again; because without Maxon, I could not survive.

"Will you excuse me?" I asked, trying hard not to get up and bolt from the office.

She must have read my thoughts, because she started to grin ear-to-ear.

"Go to him America."

There was no need to tell me twice. Without another word or glance back in her direction, I set off in search for Maxon.

**Okay, I just wanted to say sorry for the long wait. I have had writer's block for the past few days, and I couldn't ****get any of my thoughts or ideas into coherent sentences. I really hope you liked this chapter, or at least thought it was okay for someone who had writers block for over 24 hours. Anyways... review, PM, follow, and favorite if you like my story or have any suggestions for what should happen next. Thanks for reading!**

**-Property of Illea**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! This is THE longest cchapter I have ever written, so I hope you enjoy. :)**

**All rights to Kiera Cass, the writer of the Selection Trilogy.**

Chapter Ten

**(America's POV)**

Within minutes I was on the third floor. I knew the repercussions of being in the royal family's quarters, but I couldn't help myself- I had to get to Maxon. Then I remembered, I had never been to his room. I mentally scolded myself. How was I supposed to get to Maxon if I didn't know where to find him? I hung my head, feeling defeated.

"Lady America?"

I looked up. A maid was standing in front of me.

"Lady America, you can't be up here. This floor is off-limits to the Selected." she said, trying not to show her nervousness about me being here.

To be quite honest, I was nervous myself. How much trouble would I get in to if the King saw me here? I shivered at the thought.

"Oh...I know. I-I need to speak with Prince Maxon. Is there any way that you could show me to his room?" I asked hesitantly.

This was an awful plan. No maid would allow me to see him. The third floor was only for the royal family.

She looked at me with sympathy, "I'm sorry, miss, but I cannot." she pursed her lips, "But I could go fetch him for you if you'd like. As long as he says its okay, you can stay up here with him."

"That would be great, but while you're asking him for permission, could you tell him something?" this was my only shot, "Could you tell him that I'm pulling my ear? He'll know what it means."

She looked at me quizzically, "Of course, miss. I'll be back with an answer shortly."

* * *

While she was away, questions were milling inside my head.

Would he say yes to the maid? Would I get another chance to explain everything? Could he forgive me for the awful things I had done? Would I ever regain his trust if he did?

The maid was back.

"Prince Maxon says its okay. You can stay. Please follow me, he'd like to see you in his room." she quickly turned around in place and started walking down the hall.

We made a few turns and walked up several hallways before finally arriving in front of a large french door. The maid knocked on the door, and then turned towards me.

"You have a lot of courage, Lady America. No one else in this competition has been up here without a request from a member of the royal family. I know that your reasons for coming here had to have been important, but you must remember- the next time you try this, you may not be so lucky. A maid won't always be here to help." she looked at me, trying to send me a warning with her eyes. I understood loud and clear.

As she started down the hallway, the door to Maxon's room opened. I turned around at the noise, and saw Maxon, clearly in pain, in front of me.

"Maxon? Are you alright?" I asked shyly, thinking that this may have been a bad idea.

He opened the door wider, allowing me room to walk in. As soon as I was through the threshold, the door clicked shut. Soon after, Maxon was next to me, taking my hand and leading me towards his bed. He sat down, and I followed suit.

"America, why are you here? If anyone else, especially my father had found you in that hallway..." he shook his head. We both knew what the King was capable of.

I swallowed, remembering the jagged scars running up and down Maxon's back.

"I needed to see you." I said meekly, trying as hard as I could not to cry, "I wanted you to know that I still love you, and to tell you that what I said to you in the hospital was true. Everything that I've said to you, all the moments we have had together, they all still mean the world to me. You make my heart beat faster every time I see you. When you speak, I get butterflies in my stomach.

"I know that what I did was terrible, unforgivable, even. It was wrong, and I never meant for it to go on for so long. I had stopped seeing him in October, right when we were getting closer. I didn't speak to him if I could help it. I remember feeling so happy when I was with you. I would forget about Aspen in those moments. I didn't think that you were a bad guy anymore. I actually thought that you were the nicest and most sincere man I had ever met. But then Marlee's caning happened, and I couldn't bear to look at you. My best friend was caned, and I watched as you did nothing to help her. Your actions infuriated me, and I was distant again. I was so angry at you. Just the thought of you frustrated me.

"I reverted back to my old ways. You did something I couldn't forgive you for, and because of that I leaned towards Aspen again. For weeks I met with him, but something was different. I didn't know it when I was with him, but now I can see that my love for him had changed. When he kissed me, I didn't feel sparks anymore, I just felt normal. I guess I mistook that as just being used to our kisses, but I was wrong. I had changed-had fallen in love with someone else, and it was too late for Aspen to change that.

"Then, when you and I were on good terms again, I saw you with Celeste. Needless to say I didn't take that well. That was when I decided that I was done. If I couldn't have you, and if you didn't want me, I was going to leave with a bang. The new challenge gave me that opportunity. I prepared everything. I had flashcards and books and a poster. I was ready.

"Of course, you know what happened next. Your father stopped the cameras, and I panicked. The look he was giving me made me want to run as far away as I could. I couldn't seem to move though. It was like he was slapping me with every malicious word he said. I guess he would have done the real thing if there wasn't a room full of people around us." I shivered, averting my eyes from his.

"I was upset when I got to my room. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I wasn't expecting my maids to be there after the report. When I saw them they burst into applause. They told me how wonderful I was, that they agreed with my idea. I couldn't bear listening to any more compliments on the awful thing I had done. I excused myself and fled the room. I took all of the back hallways, trying to get to the gardens unnoticed, but then I bumped into you, and the rebels attacked.

"I had contemplated telling you about Aspen when we were in the safe room, but the thought of you hating me in our last moment together was too much for me to handle. I didn't want to lose you.

"When the attack was over, I prepared myself to leave. Aspen was there waiting. He came over to me and kissed me, but I pulled away. Your choice to send me away had broken my heart, and Aspen's lack of sympathy annoyed me. I told him that I loved you. I said that it would take a long time to get over you. He was so angry at me. I could tell that he knew that I was over him. I could almost see his heart breaking. I felt bad, but what was I supposed to do? I couldn't lead him on forever. My heart was yours.

"When you told me I could stay, I was overcome with relief. I had a second chance. I was going to prove you wrong. I was going to be trustworthy." I started to sob.

"And I broke my word. I was in agony when you walked away. It was like the one thing that kept me breathing was gone." I finished.

I couldn't believe I had just said all of that. I had revealed all of my emotions to him. I had finally let my walls down.

I looked over to Maxon, and my breath caught in my throat. The look on his face was one of complete shock. I didn't know what to do.

"Maxon?" I asked, "Max-"

He cut me off with a kiss.

"I love you, too America." he said, wiping the tears away from my eyes, "I forgive you."

**You're welcome, Maxerica fans. That was for everyone who annoyed me about writing an apology from America. Just so you know- I was going to do that anyways. haha. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It took a good two hours to write. Keep on sending me PMs, reviewing, following, and favoriting. I love it when people give feedback on my writing, or suggestions on what I should do next, so don't be shy to contact me. :)**

**-Property of Illea**


	11. Chapter 11

**I would just like to say that I hate my computer. I had this whole chapter written and ready and was just about to submit it, when... WHAT DO YOU KNOW? The internet stops working and all of my writing is gone. :) I just love technology. **

**Anyways, I am going to try my hardest to make this as close to the one I was writing because it was amazing. I'm not trying to brag or anything, but I thought that the writing was substantially better than the last chapter, which you all seemed to like a lot, by the way! Thank for the love! Keep it up with the reviews guys! **

**This chapter is going to be in Maxon's POV, in his room, a minute after they kiss and make up. America is still crying, and Maxon is... well, you'll see. *smiles mischievously***

**Kiera Cass is the writer of the Selection, The Elite, and The One. She has all the rights! **

**(I just have the freedom of speech and press. (; )**

**Oh! I am going to have a contest, by the way. Whoever figures out what languages I speak fluently, OR what I want to be when I am older... gets a shout out. AND if they PM me their real name, or a character's name that they like, they will be in one of the next chapters.**

**So, hint #1 (languages): I had to learn an entirely different alphabet to master this language. It reads right to left, not left to right. **

**hint #2 (job): I love paying attention to detail. I am a germaphobe. I want to help people in some way.**

Chapter Eleven

**(Maxon's POV)**

I held America in my arms, absent-mindlessly stroking her hair, and tried to calm her down. Nothing seemed to be working, so I decided to let her cry everything out.

Her new behavior, to say the least, unnerved me. I had grown accustomed to a carefree, independent, and strong woman. I had fallen in love with those aspects of her personality, and it pained me to see her hurting so much. The girl who was always laughing at my jokes, who smiled at me when we were in the same room, who tugged her ear every chance she could get, who kissed me like she would never be able to again; that girl... was broken. The person I thought was happy turned out to be stressed and confused.

Suddenly America stirred in my arms. It had been at least an hour since she started crying, and I wasn't prepared for her to talk.

"Maxon...M-Maxon," she slurred, trying to talk with her overused voice, "Maxon, you need to know...I am s-sorry. I had t-to tell yo-"

I cut her off. I wasn't going to let her apologize to me again. She had said enough. "America, shh shhh its okay. I forgive you. Don't worry. Just relax." I said soothingly, using my hands to rub her back in small circles.

She started to shake, and I knew that any second now, she would be too exhausted to move. I continued rubbing her back and made cooing noises to try and calm her down. After a while she did, and when she looked like she was going to fall asleep, I tucked her in my bed. I was turning around to get more blankets when I heard something.

"Stay with me." she whispered softly, too tired to use her full voice.

I walked over to her and took her hand in mine. "Always, America. I promise I will always stay with you." I whispered in her ear, right before she drifted to sleep.

As soon as I said the words, I knew they were true. I would not leave America. Not ever. And there was only one way to show her how serious I was about that promise.

I just had to find a ring.

**Well, it wasn't as good as the original, but I hope you all liked it. Next chapter will probably be on Friday. :( I'm sorry I haven't been able to write these this past week. I've been extremely busy. Ill make it up to you this weekend though. 6 chapters sound good to you? haha. Okay. you know what to do. Review, follow, favorite, PM, and if you want to win the contest, send me your answers. Even if you get it wrong on the first try, i'll PM you back with another hint (the same one for everybody). :) Alright. Hasta manana.**

**-Property of Illea**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi my lovelies! So I had a little contest. The winners get to be in my story. So yay for them! **

**Here's who won:**

**Queen Zeena**

**Piper Pippins**

**lilythemermaid**

**istillliveinadojo**

**This next chapter was inevitable. Hope you enjoy! ;)**

**The Selection Trilogy was made by Kiera Cass. All rights to her.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

**(America's POV)**

When I woke up, Maxon was next to me on his bed, doing work with a very serious expression on his face. I didn't want him to stop working, so I watched him quietly. He was biting his lips in concentration. Whatever he was working on must have been hard to do. He groaned in frustration, flipping the pages of the file, and looking through what seemed like statistics. I was trying to get a better look at the page he was reading, when suddenly arms wrapped around me and lips were at my ear.

"If you are so interested, you could just do this stupid status report for me." Maxon murmured in my ear quietly.

I laughed, "I don't think that's allowed if you're not royalty." I said, trying to be funny.

Maxon pulled away from me though. The expression on his face was serious.

"America, I think you, of all people, should know what my intentions are by now." he replied fiercely. The intensity in his eyes made my heart squeeze. Was he saying what I thought he was saying? Had he finally chosen someone to marry?

Better yet, was he choosing me?

* * *

**(Maxon's POV)**

I watched America's face after I said the words that would decide my future. Did she understand that I was saying I wanted her? Did she figure out that the hard and square thing digging into her back wasn't something random on the bed?

In the seconds that went by, her face went from shocked, to happy, to uncertain, to confused.

I decided it was time to ease here uncertain thoughts. Slowly maneuvering so I wouldn't hurt her, I took the small blue box out of my pocket so she could see it. When she got a good look, she started to cry. I took that as a sign of happiness, and started to help her out of my bed. As we made our way to the gardens, guards and maids stopped and clapped or cheered, knowing what I was about to do (gossip spreads through the palace like a wildfire). When we finally got to the gardens and had made our way to our bench, I sat America down and got on one knee. She couldn't see me because of the tears pouring from her eyes, but gosh was I nervous. My hands were shaking and I started to sweat. I was proposing to the love of my life.

I opened the little box, letting her get a good look at the ring I had made for her before I started talking.

It wasn't the flashy ring I knew Kriss would love, or the gigantic ring Celeste would demand, or the pearl ring Elise would think was 'divine'. No, America's ring was made for her. The band was silver, cut in to separate pieces and woven intricately in to one strand. The diamond was the perfect size. Not too big, but not really small either. It was cut to look like a heart, and tinted the misty-blue color I knew she loved.

She gasped and tears fell down her face. I could tell she loved it. I breathed out a sigh of relief, and wiped the tears off of her face.

_Okay, Maxon, time for the big speech, _I thought. I took a deep breath.

"America, when you first came to the palace, you were already against the thought of being with me, which makes me laugh now.

"I remember the first time I laid eyes on you. You were barely conscious." I laughed, "Pleading for the guards to let you outside. You looked so helpless, and although I wasn't allowed to see any of the Selected until the next day, I knew I had to help you.

"When you ran outside, I knew that you weren't the most graceful person in the world," I grinned at her and she sniffled and smiled back st me. "but I also knew that you were obviously hurting, so I didn't count that against you.

"And when I called you 'my dear', thinking you would love the name... you were so awful. I was appalled that anyone would talk to royalty that way. As you can see, I've changed a little since then.

"That night, after I left you to cry, I couldn't stop thinking about you. It only got worse the next day. When the interviews started, I found myself comparing everyone to you.

"When you finally came up to me and apologized, I was excited. I thought 'maybe I can get this girl to love me.' You, being honest, told me that it was unlikely to happen.

"I was crushed, but then my saving grace came. You said you would stay, and be my confidante. I will never forget that conversation for as long as I live.

"You stuck to your word. I could talk to you about anything. I still can now. That's one reason why I love you.

"When you finally admitted that you loved me in the safe room, I knew that you were not just my best friend. You were also the girl that I couldn't live without.

"The hours convincing my father to let you stay were tough to go through." She gasped and looked at me. I could see it in her eyes. Total fear about what my father had done to me, and what he could still do to us both. I tried not to show my pain at what he had done, but it was hard to hide my emotions in front of America.

"But he finally consented. Thank god, or I wouldn't be able to ask you this." My voice started to shake.

This was the big moment. "America, I have loved you since the first day I saw you, and have continued to love you more and more ever since. I promised you that I would always stay with you. I want to keep that promise, America. I want to stay with you every moment of every day until we die. And so, I need to ask you something, and it's rather important." I looked up into her eyes, feeling tears on my cheeks. "America Singer, will you marry me?" I asked, holding my breath.

* * *

**Hehe! Cliffy! Have fun with that one. :) I bet this is killing you. I made a real cliff-hanger right here! If you think you know the answer, PM me and I'll answer back. Remember: follow, favorite, PM, or review! Tomorrow I will be posting at least 3 chapters. :) For now, I just suggest you re-read this so you remember whats going on. Alright, I'll let you read other fan fictions now.**

**-Property of Illea**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm trying so hard not to laugh right now. You all sent the same answers to my question. **

**"100% yes. She will say yes!"**

**Well, we'll see...**

**All rights to Kiera Cass, the writer of the Selection Trilogy.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

**(America's POV)**

Just as I was about to answer, the sirens went off.

Gunshots sounded all around us and I finally sprang into motion again. I grabbed Maxon's arm and started running for the door. As we get closer, guards started surrounding us. They ushered us through the hallways as fast as possible, but it was no use. The large safe room was too far away, and though there were smaller ones around the palace, it didn't look as though we would be close enough to get in one. Hiding was our best option.

We passed the dining hall, and I saw rebels firing guns in our direction. They knew where we were. We stopped, knowing that a large mass of people would attract too much attention from the rebels. I was about to suggest that we split up, when I heard a noise come from around the corner.

"Zeena, Andrea, Lily; you stay here! I'll look for the book!" one of the rebel's ordered. "I will go with the others and secure station in front of the palace."

The book. Now I knew what they were looking for. I was right. I turned to look at Maxon, and saw him nod. He had heard them as well.

Slowly moving so that he was next to me, Maxon whispered in my ear. "We both know where they are, but promise me, America, if they find us, if they hurt us, you won't tell them anything."

I looked him in the eyes, "I promise, Maxon," I said, trying hard not to shake at the thought of rebels capturing either one of us, "I won't tell them anything."

He pecked me on the cheek. "Guards, disperse. We will have to hide. There is no time to find a safe room." Maxon ordered.

They all saluted and left. Except one. Officer Neilson. The one that I 'met' on my first day at the palace- if you could call fainting into his arms meeting him.

"With all due respect, Prince Maxon, I will not leave a royal and, for that matter, an almost-royal in the palace alone during the attack. I will not obey that last order. Not until I know you are both protected and safe." He said, using what I liked to call a soldier's voice.

There was no use in arguing with him. We continued on down the hall with Officer Neilson at our backs. While we ran through the already trashed hallways, we looked for any place to hide in. So far there were none.

This was so infuriating. Why did the rebels care this much? What was in the rest of those diaries that was so important to them?

I was trying to think of places we could go to that the rebels might not have known about, when I heard a pained grunt behind me. Officer Neilson had been hit. He was sinking on to the floor, when he said words that I dreaded.

"I'm s-sorry, your highness." He convulsed, "Go before they find you-" and he was motionless.

Maxon bent down and closed the Officer's eyes, and then turned to me.

"Whoever threw that knife was close-by. We need to get out of here, America." He said urgently.

I looked around, trying to figure out where we were, when I saw the Women's room.

If I remembered correctly, there was an entrance to the main cavern-like safe room in there. All we had to do was get there and we would be safe.

I took Maxon's hand in mine and pulled him up quickly. "I know a way out of this!" I started to run for the Women's room as fast as I could.

When Maxon finally realized what I was talking about, he sped up our pace, sprinting as fast as he could.

Finally, we reached the hidden entrance and Maxon knocked on it in some sort of pattern. After a few seconds, the door swung open and a guard ushered us through the door rapidly.

"Prince Maxon, are you alright, sir?" he asked, trying to hide his worry.

"Yes, yes... I'm fine. We both are. Now let's go." Maxon said and we began descending the stairs.

We hurried to the cavern's door and ran in the large room like our lives were depending on it.

I wasn't ready for the scene in front of us.

* * *

**So that was chapter thirteen. I think its funny that all of you automatically thought that she would say yes. I mean consider this a wake-up call folks. The palace is still under constant rebel attacks. duh. I thought everyone would know my writing style by now and realize that I loved action and violence. *shakes head* guess not. :) oh well. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be out in an hour or so. review, PM, follow, and favorite! **

**Cheers!**

**-Property of Illea**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I was brainstorming different ideas for an hour or so, and then I realized 'holy cannoli! I have to go to a party tonight!' so then I rushed and wrote this chapter for you. I hope you like it. If you don't, I completely understand. I was sort of out of it when I wrote it. Anyways, ENJOY!**

**Kiera Cass has all rights. She wrote the Selection Trilogy and other stuff (ebooks, etc.)**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

**(Maxon's POV)**

When we got in the safe room, everything seemed panicked. Guards were running in every direction, nurses were ushered throughout the room attending to the wounded, and everyone looked very shaken up. I looked over to where the royal family's thrones should have been and saw cots lined up instead. Where were my parents?

* * *

**(America's POV)**

Something was off. I saw Maxon looking around the room. He could see it too. All of the Elite were gone, as well as the king and queen.

A guard started walking in our direction and I instantly got anxious.

"Prince Maxon, we have a problem. The other Selected have not made it down here, and we fear the worst. The king and queen have been in a closed-off area discussing the issue with their advisors. They asked me to get you and America as soon as possible." he said in a voice that gave away no emotions.

Maxon sighed heavily and nodded.

"Follow me please, your highness." the guard motioned us forward.

After passing what seemed like forty injured soldiers and maids, we reached a closed-off area surrounded by guards. How had we not noticed this place before?

The guard saluted to the others and a door was opened for us to go in. As soon as we stepped through the door, arms were around us. I wasn't going to say anything, but the running for our lives really hurt my wounds from the previous attack on the palace, and someone hugging us tightly wasn't helping the pain. I groaned, feeling like someone was stabbing me again.

Everyone pulled away.

"America, dear, are you alright?" Maxon asked, noticing how I was holding my hands in front of my stomach.

He pried my hands away from my body and took a deep breath. I couldn't will my head to look down and see what he was seeing, but I had a feeling I knew what it was. As Maxon took my hands from my dress, they felt sticky and slick. I raised my hands in confirmation. My wound had reopened. I looked up in to Maxon's eyes, feeling frantic.

Nauseousness enveloped me. "Maxon... I-"

"Don't you dare move or speak, America. You will not make this worse than it already is. The blood is leaving your body at a rapid pace, and we don't have much time. Stay still." a doctor said entering the room and looking at my abdomen.

At that moment, though, I couldn't will my legs to stay in place. Everyone's face swam in front of mine. The room was spinning and, in an instant, I was on the floor. I remember feeling someone's arms under me before everything faded way to black.

* * *

**(Maxon's POV)**

I was crying in front of my superiors and my colleges, and I sure as hell didn't care. The whole world could look on and I still wouldn't. America was unconscious and in my arms, and I couldn't do anything to help her until the rebels left the palace. God, was she pale. It was like she was slowly loosing all of the melanin in her body. Blood oozed from her stomach, and all I could think while she lost more of it was _I love you, don't die; I love you, don't die _over and over again. While the annoying and blood-thirsty rebels were up there searching for books that would never be found, scouring the whole palace for them; America was dying in my arms.

My mom bent down next to me and started rubbing my arms reassuringly. Something she used to do when I was little.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll find a way to help her. No one you love will die on my watch." she said, trying hard to comfort me; though I had the strangest feeling it was also to comfort herself.

I could tell that she was just as nervous as I was. Without me knowing it, my mother had grown fond of America, and right then, we were both going to lose her if someone didn't do something soon.

* * *

**Okie doke! That was probably the worst chapter I've written yet, but I hope you at least understood a little of what was going on. :) Keep a lookout for the next chapter. It should be up late tonight! :) Remember: suggestions are gladly accepted, PM's are great, reviews are stupendous, follows mean the world to me, and favorites are a life line! ha ha. **

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**-Property of Illea**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! Sorry this took so long! I fell asleep writing it! oops... **

**So I was thinking I might write another story to go with this with OC's and a new Selection with Maxon and (put name here)'s kid/kids. Tell me what you think. :) If you like the idea, then tell me in a review or PM. I DO NOT want OC forms yet. Not until I know people are on board with this. **

**All rights to Kiera Cass, who wrote the Selection Trilogy... AND WHO'S WRITING A NEW SERIES!**

* * *

Chapter 15

**(Celeste's POV)**

When the sirens went off, it was already too late for me. A rebel had gotten past the guards in front of my room, and had taken me away. I remember screaming profanities at the lousy son-of-a bitch. He just held me tighter, cutting off my circulation and effectively shutting me up. I couldn't believe that no one saw what was happening to me. I was an Elite, and no one came to check that I was safe! What type of people are allowed to work at the palace? Because I'm pretty sure everyone was supposed to put themselves between the Selected and danger.

We were already in the rebel's base camp (in Angeles!), and of course, everyone was happy to see me there. I tried hard not to cry (I project the persona of a dramatic and narcissistic brat, but doesn't mean I actually am one). One of the most repulsive of them came up to me and started talking in a husky and predatory voice.

"Celeste Newsome," he snickers "I hear you like to show off your beauty."

Every person in the room hushed to a quiet whisper, waiting in anticipation for whatever this man was about to say.

"How about we let you show the capital what the rebels call beauty." he took out a knife and two others tied me to a chair.

Suddenly my left cheek felt like it was on fire, and I knew that he had cut me. I winced at the pain, but would not let them see how badly it hurt me.

"Tough girl, huh? Okay, then lets continue."

* * *

**(America's POV)**

I woke up in the palace's hospital. Was this going to happen with every rebel attack?

I looked around the room, hoping to find Maxon, but he wasn't there. I was shocked. I mean, I didn't expect him to wait for me, but I would have at least thought that he would be close by. I _was_ about to die...

"What day is it?" I asked, willing someone in the room to hear me.

No one answered.

"Hello?" I yelled, "Anyone here? Hello?"

Silence.

* * *

**(Maxon's POV)**

America was still comatose after a week, and it was scaring me to death. How could the doctors not have seen the small hole on the side of her stomach? How could they have missed something that important when in surgery?

We had all thought that she was better, but really this whole week she was bleeding internally, becoming weaker and weaker as the days went on. Running as fast as she could to get away from the rebels didn't help matters much either.

I let out a frustrated groan. Why did I have to be so romantic and lead her outside to the gardens? Why did I have to spend so much time talking instead of just asking her to marry me? Why didn't I carry her to the entrance of the safe room when I saw the pained look on her face? Why, why, why?

Just to make things worse, Lady Celeste was kidnapped by the Southern rebels, and we had no clue where their headquarters were. Every day we spent searching for her was another day lost. Every night we didn't find her, we lost hope. At this rate, by the time we actually found her, she'd be dead.

I couldn't handle the constant guilt I felt inside. It was eating me apart, and there was nothing I could do to fix it.

* * *

**Okay, I know the first part was a bit violent, but I think we all needed to see how bad the southern rebels really were. Anyways, hope you liked it. Remember, PM and review, follow and favorite, and if you think that my idea for a new story (I will still be writing this one, but it's just another one to keep us waiting) is a good one, tell me! Thanks for reading guys!**

**-Property of Illea**


	16. Important Author's Note

**So I'm going to start the new story after I finish a few more chapters in this one, or else it wont make any sense. I want you guys to make up characters for the 'New selection' (That is not what I will be calling the story). Here's what I am looking for:**

Name (Full name including middle):

Caste:

Age:

Occupation:

Hair:

Eyes:

facial structure:

skin tone:

height:

personality:

family:

why she wants to be in the selection:

talents:

things that she is bad at or doesn't like:

Anything else you feel is important:

**Please PM me ASAP with your characters! The first 34 get to be in my new story. :) Also, I want castes from 6 and up. I will not take more than 7 people in each caste, so keep that in mind. Please PM me. do not send all of this in a review, because I will not use what you give me if everyone can see it.**

**Thanks! Next chapter will be out in an hour or so! :)**

**-Property of Illea**


	17. Chapter 16

**Ahh! sorry guys! I posted this chapter and then remembered I didn't write the write chapter name on the title page. haha. Anyways, enjoy!**

**All rights to Kiera Cass, the writer of the Selection Trilogy.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

**[Zeena's POV (rebel)]**

Lily, Andrea, and I got back to base thirty minutes after our commander ordered us to look for the books. Although Commander Bellamont had given us an important task, we could not carry it out. Guards flanked every doorway, waiting for any intruder to even try to get in, the palace also installed security cameras at every corner, so they would know who we were. The mission was a failure... except for one thing. Lieutenant Armstrong had retrieved one of the Selected. Celeste Newsome of Clermont had arrived, and we were going to show her a good time while she was staying here.

* * *

**(Celeste's POV)**

After severely injuring me with a knife and branding me repeatedly on my arms and legs, they locked me in a cage. Not a prison cell, not a room, A CAGE. It was made for a large dog and was covered in mud. I knew as soon as I was inside of it, that I would probably never come back out. The mud would cause infections to spread all over my body because of the cuts and tears in my skin. The scars from the branding were still not fully healed and when I sat down on the floor of the cage, I hissed in pure agony. My eye-sight was already receding. I was losing too much blood and suffering from too much pain. I knew that my body would not be able to withstand these conditions much longer, and I prepared myself to die.

* * *

**(Maxon's POV) **

As I was watching America on the hospital bed, I started to formulate a plan.

The rebels were bound to come back. Every time they retreated they left that horrendous message on the walls: 'We're coming'. The palace was safe, safer than anywhere else in Illea during an attack, so long as everyone made their way to a safe room. We had protected all of the girls from harm as best we could until Celeste got captured and America got hurt. I knew that we had to send out a message to their families so that they would stay informed, but it didn't feel right to write it out. I couldn't write a note to Celeste's parents saying she had been captured and that her death was inevitable unless we found her soon. I couldn't tell America's family that she was in a coma over the phone. No, I had to have them here, in person.

That settled it. I would have all of the Elite's family here at the palace. No one else here, or their loved ones out there was going to get hurt or die on my watch.

I started making phone calls.

* * *

**(Zeena's POV)**

I watched Celeste as she pathetically tried to claw the dirt and mud away from her skin. She was dying, and everyone here knew it- even Celeste herself knew. At first it wasn't our intention to kill her. We wanted information. We wanted to know where the books were hidden. Gregory Illea's personal diaries were our only hope of getting rid of the caste system for good. I didn't know why... that intelligence was only for commanding officers, but I knew that they were important enough to die for.

That reason was enough for us to try to torture the information out of Celeste. She didn't know anything. She kept saying it over and over. 'I don't know, PLEASE, I don't know!'

Her cries of agony only fueled Commander Bellamont to beat her harder, make the cuts deeper, even brand her. After a while, I couldn't handle standing there and watching an innocent person die. I did not know how anyone could do that and not feel an ounce of remorse. Commander Bellamont sure didn't, and I will never forget the look in my superiors eyes as she beat Celeste into unconsciousness- pleasure.

* * *

**I wanted to make things more intense because I started to get bored with my own writing. *snickers* Well, I hope you weren't bored with this chapter... if you were, I'm sorry. Anyways, please fill out the form if you want to be in the other story, and remember to review, PM, follow, and favorite. :)**

**-Property of Illea**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone! So I just posted the first chapter of my new story and I am really excited! If you have time please read it, review it, PM me about it, follow it, and/or favorite it. :) I think its pretty interesting, and I am trying really hard to make it different than other SYOC's cause I feel like the same sort of thing would bore you guys to death. :P**

**In other news... The Selection Stories is out in two days! I'm really excited about this guys...!**

**All rights to Kiera Cass, the amazingly awesome writer of the Selection Trilogy, a new series about a girl named 238, and The Selection Stories.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

**(America's POV)**

"America!" someone poked my side, and I clenched my teeth in pain. "America, wake up! Come on, you can't do this to us. Please America, just open your eyes." they pleaded.

I tried as hard as I could, but it wouldn't work. Instead, I opened my mouth. I heard crying and laughter before the same person spoke again.

"Well," she said between sniffles, "its a start."

I knew that voice. May! I had to get to her. I had to see her face. What was wrong with my eyes? Why couldn't I get a word out of my mouth?

"America, dear, can you hear us?" a mans voice asked in a loving tone, "please, love, please open your eyes." he kissed my forehead softly, and then my cheeks.

I could feel myself blushing, but I didn't understand how.

"She's coming back, I can feel it. Maxon, do something else. Say something to her!" May pleaded.

"Okay, okay..." he shushed her, "America, do you remember what I asked you before the rebels attacked?" he said hopefully.

May started giggling and I think she fell on the floor. I think I knew where this was going.

"America, will you marry me?" Maxon asked.

It's like those five words triggered something within me, and my eyes snapped open. I looked up and into the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. Maxon smiled so wide it looked as though he had just won all of the money in the world. I closed my mouth and licked my lips, trying to make it easier for me to respond. Once I thought there was enough wetness in my mouth and on my lips, I replied back clearly.

"Yes." I rasped out, hoping he understood my answer.

* * *

**(Maxon's POV)**

Was I dreaming or did the love of my life just accept my proposal? I looked down at her, and started laughing. She had just made all of my fears about the future go away with that one word. I leaned down and kissed her on the lips passionately, forgetting for a second that we weren't the only people in the room. I pulled away reluctantly and smiled down at her flushed face. She looked up at me and smiled so broadly that I had to look away for a moment. Cheering erupted all around us and we both started to laugh.

"We're getting married." she said staring up at me in awe.

I shook my head in wonder. I never thought I would actually marry someone I loved this much.

"We're getting married." I repeated back to her. I loved the feeling of those words coming from my mouth.

* * *

**Hopefully this chapter will hold you over until tomorrow. I will be adding a new chapter to both stories tomorrow night. :) Remember: review, PM, follow, and favorite if you like my stories! Thanks for reading guys!**

**-Property of Illea**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hi readers! I was contemplating on which POV would be the most beneficial, and after the proposal, I decided America's would be the best. I hope you all like this chapter, and please read my authors note at the end. Thanks!**

**All rights to Kiera Cass. :)**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

**(America's POV)**

When I was fully recovered I was not sent to my usual room, instead maids ushered me up three flights of steps and on to the third floor. I still couldn't get over the Selection being over- that I had won Maxon's heart and the crown. I was led down a large corridor and then on the left hand side, there was the Princess's suite. Maxon had it decorated for me, though I'm not sure how he got it done in such a small amount of time. It was beautiful, and though I had seen it before, it felt more personal knowing it was mine and seeing the new decorations.

The room was painted like the sky before sunset. The top of the walls had a light blue and slowly, going down to the bottom, it grew darker and darker in color. There were clouds painted in here and there, and diamonds were encrusted all around to look like stars. The bed looked larger than a room was in my old house. It was filled with pillows and a beautiful blue and silver duvet was laid on top of it. Of course, there were night stands and dressers, but they were the same as before. I paid little attention to what I wore anyways, so it didn't matter what was in them. Finally, as I walked through a door near my bed, I saw the most wonderful sight in the world.

A music room. Maxon made a music room just for me. It had row after row of sheet music, three violins- including the blue one he had just gotten me, two cellos, multiple guitars, and, my favorite, a huge cherry-wood grand piano. As soon as I laid eyes on it, I ran over and delicately stroked the keys. Soon I was playing concerto after concerto.

"I have a feeling you'll be in here all day if I don't take you away." Maxon said, leaning against the door with the cutest smile on his face.

I laughed. "You're probably right. But please, My Beloved Rock God Maxon, I need to hear you play guitar first!" I said, remembering the pet name he told me he wanted his future wife to call him.

I wasn't expecting it, but as I said the name, he fell on the ground laughing. Soon his eyes were watering he thought it was so funny. I was glad that he had a chance to blow off some steam since the rebel attack. I knew he was stressed beyond belief about me, but I could tell that most of his anxiety was for Celeste. He felt like it was his fault that she was captured. As much as I hated her, I knew that she didn't deserve this. I would not wish torture to anyone, not even my worst enemy.

After laughing for nearly a minute straight, Maxon got up. He strode over to the guitar that was closest to him, and sat down. He started out just fooling around and picking the strings, but then he got into it and he played at least five different songs. They all sounded like they were his own creations. He was unbelievable! I had never heard anyone play as well as he did in my life- including people in my family. When he was finished, I clapped louder than necessary, and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"You really are a rock god, Maxon Shreave." I said smiling down at him.

For a second, all I could do was look at him and pinch myself. Was this a dream? Could the man I loved actually be mine from now on?

Though I was happy and nervous about my future at the palace, I was still worried about the other girls. When we got out of the safe room, the guards and Maxon searched the entire palace for the girls. It wasn't until two o'clock the next morning that they finally saw Elise and Kriss hiding in the corner of my old closet that they stopped the search. Elise was hysterical, wondering how the rebels could skip over a large part of a room. She said she was about to make it to the door that lead to the safe room, when she heard Kriss yelling from her room.

Apparently, Kriss had gotten her dress stuck on the post of her bed and couldn't get it out without help. She was very overwhelmed and all she could do was scream. Not the best idea, seeing as the rebels were near by and could have taken her as well, but it did get Elise's attention. They wrestled the dress off of the post and were making their way towards the safe room when they heard rebels running up the steps. They knew they had seconds to hide and, of course, my room was right there. They hid in the closet and prayed that no one would see them. I guess their prayers were answered.

Something seemed off about the debacle though. Why would the rebels purposely skip my room, and how did Kriss's dress get stuck on the post of her bed, if the maids made sure nothing sharp would protrude from them?

"America?" I felt someone tap my arm insistently. "America!" they sang, drawing out my name for an eternity.

I shook my head and looked up. Maxon was looking at me intensely, concern written all over his face.

"What's wrong dear?" he asked me, knowing something was off.

"Everything." I replied in a monotone, knowing, for once, that it was true.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked the story so far! I am STILL doing this story guys. So don't get all mopey thinking that I won't be adding more chapters and continuing this. I am. But, I am also writing another story on top off this. It is SYOC. Every character is new except for Maxon and his wife and possibly a few others. I want you to read both, if you can. This one will be my version of The One, and the other will be Maxon's son's Selection. I hope I made myself clear. :) If you have any questions, comments, or concerns... PM or review me/my stories. I will always answer. Also, if you enjoy the stories I am posting, PLEASE follow or favorite. I want to keep writing these, but if people don't follow them, how am I supposed to know if their reading them?**

**Seriousness aside, I hope you enjoyed! **

**-Property of Illea**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hi world. I am really upset now because USA is losing in speed skating. :( We are winning in all the extreme sports though! (Kinda saw that one coming.) **

**Hope you like this new chapter. Took a while to write, and I know some of you were mad that it did. I will try to write faster, but this week has been really hard for me because of all the school work I have been receiving. I hate high school. :P **

**All rights to Kiera Cass.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

**(America's POV)**

Something was off. After worrying Maxon about the other Selected, I sat in my new room alone, thinking.

How did the rebels completely skip over my room and Kriss's, if Kriss was screaming the whole time? The probably could have heard her from downstairs if she screamed as loud as I thought. Why did the rebels go to Celeste's room if Kriss's and mine were closer? The more I thought about it, the less Kriss's story made sense. If the rebels were so close to her and Elise when they were running, then they would have gotten captured as well. How did they run fast enough in high heels and dresses?

Everything felt off-kilter, and I was going to figure out why. Now more than ever, I could use being the future princess of Illea to my advantage. I got up and immediately started planning. This was going to be hard, but if it meant finding out the truth about what happened that night, then I would do anything.

* * *

**(Commander Bellamont's POV)**

I wouldn't deny it; I loved the look on her face each time I hurt her. Her pure agony gave me an adrenaline rush, her tear streaked face made me love being a rebel, and the opened wounds all over her mangled body sent shivers up my spine- I loved it. I felt powerful every time I changed weapons. I felt alive.

Hurting people was like a game to me.I won when I got information. I won when they helped our cause in the end. I won every time a heart stopped beating. Celeste Newsome was breaking, and I knew that pretty soon I would be victorious again.

* * *

**(Kriss's POV)**

I was pacing in my room, trying to figure out what was taking Zeena so long.

Acting like my dress was caught in the bed was the best idea I had ever had. No one suspected a thing as far as i knew, and I would keep it that way if I could. I loved how everyone thought I was so weak; how I could get away with anything and anyone here would point the blame on a random guard, or one of the other Elite. I couldn't do anything wrong, not as far as anyone here knew.

I started walking towards the old oak tree at the end of the gardens- our meeting place. I was a few feet from the tree when I heard a twig snap behind me. I jumped.

"Took you long enough," I spun around and sighed with relief. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

I shook my head and laughed. "You think I would miss this? Miss the opportunity to hurt Maxon the way he hurt me?" I said, "No way. He will get what he deserves."

Zeena nodded her head, "Good. Keep that anger. Keep the hatred. Those two things will help both you and the rebels when we attack again."

I smiled, "And hows our girl doing at the camp?" I ask, "I hope you're treating her well."

Something flashed in Zeena's eyes before she answered.

"Celeste is having the time of her life, I presume. Last time I checked, she was bleeding on the ground, barely conscious as they poured alcohol on her wounds. They were planning on letting her heal before they started torturing her again. I'm not sure that will happen at this point though, and she still hasn't divulged any information on the books. Keeping her captive has been useless for us." she said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders.

I only cared that she was getting hurt, that she was paying for all the terrible things she had done to the other Selected this year. Hearing about her in such a vulnerable state made me happy. The spoiled brat was finally getting what she deserved.

We continued talking and strategizing for an hour before I decided it was time for me to go. No need to raise any suspicion about my whereabouts.

"I guess we will see each other in a few days. I'll leave the doors open for you." I said, watching her as she laughed.

I turned and started walking back through the gardens. I couldn't control my roaming thoughts as I made my way past the 'famous' bench. What had America done to win Maxon's heart? What happened to make Maxon love her more than me?

I shook my head. It didn't matter. She got the ring and she will get the crown.

In the end, she will not be the winner though.

* * *

**So I wanted to say sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out! I was really busy with school work and other stuff, so I didn't have any time to write. I'm pretty sure this week will be a bit better as far as schedules are concerned. I will try to get at least four more chapters finished by Friday. By the way, have you all read the Selection Stories? Aspens POV was so interesting. I feel so bad about killing him now. :( He was so much sweeter and cooler than I thought he was in the other books. I kept thinking Lucy was right to have a crush on him. I understand him better now more than ever. Makes me wonder how the ending of The One will go. **

**Anyways, please review, PM, follow and favorite if you like my writing. :) Thanks for reading!**

**-Property of Illea**


	21. Chapter 20

**HI! i had writers block and a ton of homework for the past two weeks. Don't hate me! Read the A/N at the bottom for more details. Here's chapter 20! Enjoy.**

**All rights to Kiera Cass.**

**P.s. next chapter will be long. :)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

**(Celeste's POV)**

I was in a void, black in color and in touch. I felt like I was pulp- there but unwanted. Total and complete emptiness engulfed my insides. I could't feel anymore. Her strikes at my arms and legs were a small pinch at my side. Her knife was covered in blood, and I knew it was mine. Who's else could it be? I was not shaking or groveling in the corner of my cage anymore. I was lying on the floor of it, barely conscious or moving. I thought that this was a good sign. I used to writhe in pain every time they tortured me, but now the pain was lifted. It was like I had become immune to Commander Bellamont's blood lust and the tearing of my skin as she dug her blades in at random spots on my body. She had gone too far this time, though. She had caused me so much pain that my sensory nerves couldn't feel anymore. I would die at any second. No one bothered to help me sit up as she finished her daily routine. When it was over, everyone left.

They were monsters. They showed no mercy towards me as I was slowly dying every day. They wanted information, but I had none to give. They wanted the royal family to feel guilty about letting me die in their hands, but they didn't understand how strict and cruel the King was. No one would come for me, not if they felt they were at risk of losing another girl. Surprisingly, I was okay with that decision now. I could handle whatever came my way, because I knew I deserved everything the rebels did to me. I was a very rude, spoiled, and frugal girl at the palace, and because of that, I was going get punished. In my religion, we called that karma- and it was a bitch.

In one or two beatings, they had taken away my fight to live. I knew that I would die after one of the 'sessions', and finally, my time was here. I knew that today was the last time the rebels would get to put their hands and weapons on me. They would not be able to torture me any longer. I would be free of their punishments; I would be free of the sadistic commander.

Some rebels came in with a first-aid kit after a while. They all tried so hard to make me last longer, to get more and more information from me, but I made sure never to speak. I held my mouth closed and said nothing. They put peroxide on my cuts and alcohol on my wounds, thinking it would help me recover, but it only made things worse. I lost a lot of strength from the sizzling at my sides. I had dots in my eyes, and every drop of disinfectant poured on to my skin made the room around me spin. Finally, I couldn't take the agony anymore, and everything fell away.

My last thoughts were of freedom. I knew that my last breath would sound any moment, and I was overjoyed.

_I can finally have peace..._

* * *

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry guys! i completely went brain-dead on this story for the past week and a half. I was thinking of what I was going to do, but I never wrote anything good down. I tried making plot pyramids, and graphic organizers, and nada. NO words came forth from my brain. Maybe my other story is easier to write? I don't know. All I can say is that I am so so so so sorry that this took so long, and that I will try harder to think of things to write. I will make sure to get another chapter in this weekend, and please- don't think that I am finished with this story, because I am not. I made a promise to write this until May 6th, and I will keep that oath. Please review, PM, follow, and favorite. If you want anything to happen, please PM me what you think would be good. I always forget to add that I love constructive criticism and suggestions, so don't hesitate to talk to me about my story/ies. Sorry again!**

**Thanks,**

**-Property of Illea**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hi people! Officer Avery Simons is in this chapter. If you have read the Guard, then you know exactly who he is. **

**All rights to Kiera Cass! **

**Love you amazing readers! **

Chapter Twenty One

**Zeena's POV**

I walked into Celeste's torture chamber, thinking I would find her as she usually was—in the corner, covered in bruises and bloody scars; barely alive, let alone conscious. She didn't deserve this. No one, good or bad, deserved to be repeatedly tortured every day. She was always so bloody and disheveled. Her hair would be tangled, sweaty, and all over the place; Her eyes were blood shot and watery; Her face was deformed from the lashing it took; and her once-beautiful and curvaceous body was starved and covered with fresh blood, scars, bruises, puss from infection, and dirt.

At first I had thought that this torture was a good idea. She was unkind, selfish, conceited, and had lied about her virginity to the palace. She was a dirty and unwanted girl in our minds, and although we knew that the prince liked to have 'fun' with her, and that she was an asset in the Selection when we needed the prince to look bad, she was the least important girl when it came down to who would be queen. Kriss was on our side ever since her fight with Maxon and the ruined first kiss, but whether she knew it or not, the rebels were not there to help her become royalty. We wanted another girl—specifically one with fiery red hair to take the crown. America was perfect; Especially after the philanthropy projects were broadcasted on the Report. We knew that if America really did feel that way, we wouldn't have to intervene as and kill as much as before. She would change things for the better. She would give both rebel groups exactly what they wanted whether she knew it or not. She was a rebel without even knowing it yet. She had the same views as us in the North, she knew the hardships faced by the lower castes or the unwanted. She had all of the values of a great new leader, and that's what we wanted: new leaders, no caste system, and the ability to travel wherever we needed to go inside or out of the country.

Kriss may have thought that she could do what America could, but her loyalty to the royals, especially to the king, made us worry. We hated King Clarkson. His inhumane and dictatorial ways made the country suffer in so many ways; we could not keep a tally anymore. He used up most of the queen's money for her charities, including the ones that helped educate the lower castes and feed them, and spent it on more military machinery and personnel. He has also made the castes more divided and harder to move into than any other King Illea has ever had. He manipulates people into believing he is good, and while they aren't looking he beats his own kin. Kriss had turned a blind eye to this, thinking only of hurting Maxon and America instead of focusing on the main problem—the king.

Her blatant disregard for the king made us believe that she was unfit for the title of queen. Her only goal was to avenge that stupid kiss, not to help us change the country. She was almost as narcissistic as Celeste.

I shook my head, walking farther into the room. Then, as I looked around, I realized something. Our prisoner wasn't here.

"Sound the alarms!" I yelled out as loud as I could, "Lady Celeste is gone!"

**Officer Simon's POV**

It wasn't like I planned on infiltrating a rebel camp today. Prince Maxon had said to scout the woods for any footprints or broken tree limbs and to follow them. I did as commanded. I followed northeast, at least twenty kilometers from the palace, and finally, the broken branches and footprints stopped. It confused me how one second I could have a trail on our targets, and the next I could be stuck in an abandoned area of the woods with nothing to go by. I started searching for anything that could lead me towards the rebel camp, when I noticed a lever on the ground. I ran over to what looked like a trap door in the ground and pulled the handle. Quietly, I took my shoes off, so I would not make any noise when I walked, and I climbed down around forty rungs on a ladder. My feet hit the ground after a minute or so, and I quickly and agilely ducked into a shadowed area for cover.

I was in an underground cavern by the looks of it. It sort of looked like the one I knew and loved back home in Kent. The locals there knew it as its old name—Mammoth Cave—but the name was unknown by most outside of our province. It had been since Gregory Illea took over seventy years ago. This cave was a lot smaller in every way, but what it lacked in Mammoth's height, it gained a bit it width. Small, three-foot wide passage ways led to different areas of the camp, but I could tell that beyond those small corridors were large and airy rooms.

When we were recruited into the military, every guard in the palace had to undergo extensive training, including investigative. We learned how to tell if a person was in a room, how to know if the room held an object, different ways to find clues in cases where we needed to track people, and much more.

This whole cavern felt open, almost fresh. I could tell by the way the sound carried that they didn't store much down here. People's voices echoed from every side of the passages. Sound was not blocked by absorbers such as cushions or cabinets. That gave me some clues to point me in the right direction. They didn't sleep on beds. Most likely, they had roll up mats, so they could carry them everywhere and leave at a moment's notice, but also so they could hear if there was an intruder…like me. If they did hear an intruder though, they wouldn't come through this main entrance. There had to be other ways out.

Because we always learned that it is better to think of your enemy as smarter than you, I decided that I would give them the benefit of the doubt. They were clever, so they knew that the best way to keep a prisoner in, and still be able to get out at a moment's notice was to keep them in the most confined and smallest area. I turned toward the four paths in front of me. Automatically, I knew which one was right. Inching my way around hanging stalactites , I crossed to the second tunnel from the left side. It was smaller than the rest in every way, and judging by the air and the way it smelled, it was the only room that was hard to get into.

That one room must have been used for an infirmary or a torture chamber, because it smelled like blood and burnt metal. My heart raced. Was my Celeste in there? Would I be the one to save her? It almost seemed fair, like poetic justice, that I would be the one honored with finding her. No one knew of the affair we had in the palace, but if they did… well I was sure that the guards would laugh and applaud me at this irony. I slid through the narrow space and bent my head down so I could watch for any loose pebbles or rocks on the cavern floor. One misstep, one faulty move, and I knew I would be taken as a prisoner or even killed.

I entered the chamber on the other side of the tunnel and almost puked at the ransid smell. It was a pungent mixture of stale air, blood, waste, vomit, and sweat. I looked to the ground and searched for Celeste. When I saw a small lump in the corner of the room, I gasped. There laid the girl I used to know as Celeste. Unconscious or dead, I couldn't tell. I stared in shock and held back the tears I knew were forming in my eyes.

"Celeste," I whispered, drawing nearer to her, "Celeste, please."

Nothing. I scooped her up in my arms and kissed her forehead. It was cold and covered in blood, but I still had hope that maybe she was alive. I hugged her to my body and stood up.

"It's time to get you out of here, sweetheart."I murmured, nudging my nose against her hair and kissing her again on the cheek.

Carefully cradling her to me, I fit us through the opening and towards the stairs. I was almost there when I heard the shout.

"Shit," I said under my breath, "Hold on Celeste, we're in for a bumpy ride."

"Don't worry! Don't worry. Hang on. Please, god, please! Celeste, please you need to hang on. We're almost there. We're almost there."

I was running not just for my life, but for Celeste's as well. Gun shots sounded all around me and it was hard to concentrate on what was in front of me.

_How did I find her? _

That was my only thought. How had I found her? How had I found the one girl they made sure to hide in a spot they knew no one would ever find? Was it cheesy that I thought it was our love that brought me to her? Screw it, I didn't care if it was or wasn't, that was what I believed.

I picked up my pace, breathing heavily as I did so. I was pushing myself to my limit, but what else could I do to save her?

"One more kilometer, babe, then we're home free. Just hold on for me. Hold on."

She hadn't stirred yet, but I was beginning to think that she was just unconscious. The worst possible outcome of this in my mind—she could have been comatose, but at this point, I could feel a steady heartbeat when she pressed into me as I ran. I was not going to cause her any more trauma than she had already faced.

A few rebels had followed us with semi-automatics, but I was hoping that their aim wasn't as good as my ability to run faster than most men in this country. I wove between trees, under branches, over small holes in the ground, trying to lose my tails, but they just came after us at a stronger pace. I couldn't shake them to save my life, and finally, when I was so close to making it back without a scratch to my side, a gunshot went off, and I felt something in my side. I bit down a cry of pain and kept going. If I didn't get her inside and back to safety, she would be captured again.

After maybe three minutes of sprinting the palace was in view. Sighing with relief, I gave my legs one last push and flew through the doors, running as fast as I dared toward the hospital wing.

"I have her! I have Lady Celeste!" I shouted, bolting through the doors.

Every head in the room turned toward me and the dying girl in my hands and almost every doctor available rushed over to us.

"Andie, check her vitals. Joseph, get a bed ready. Tams, I need sterile wipes, disinfectant, and cotton balls. Taylor, I need an IV drip and an OR ready to go. She might need surgery. Lily, you're in charge of the blood bags. We need a lot, so try for O negative. That's the most compatible blood type there is for her here. Molly, why don't you get Officer Simon's a drink? And fetch the prince while you're at it. They should know what's going on." Doctor Lawerence said, "Don't worry, Celeste. You're in good hands."

I believed every word he said. I knew he would do a great job and fix my girl, but the pain in my side was killing me, and I couldn't hold her anymore.

"Doctor," I said, starting to shake, "take her from me, NOW!"

He ran to me and took Celeste out of my arms.

"What is it, Avery?" he asked, setting Celeste down on her newly- made bed.

When I knew she was okay, I screamed. Had I held my agony in that long? My muscles tensed, and in an instant, I was on the ground convulsing.

"Avery! Avery!"

My hands shot to my side. Something was seriously wrong. It felt sticky and something hard was lodged in next to one of my ribs.

"Ah!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

My hand fell to the ground, aligning itself in my range of sight. It was covered in blood. My vision was becoming tunneled.

"What's going on in here?!" someone shouted, bursting through the doors.

"Avery, I mean Officer Simons..." the voices muffled together, but I could understand most of it. Prince Maxon and Lady America were here and yelling at the doctor. It seemed that my blood was slowly occupying more and more tiles on the floor. I rolled around shaking.

"P-p-prince Max—" I choked out.

"Yes? Yes, officer, I am here." He rushed over to me and grabed my hand.

I shuddered. If I was right, it was too late to save me. I took a deep breath.

"Watch over her for me. Tell her I love her. Her life means more than mine does any day, and right now…" I coughed, blood spraying out of my mouth, "right now, I know she needs the doctors more than I do."

"Don't say that, Avery!" Lady America said shakily, "We will help you."

I turned my head to the side and it was met with blood. I closed my eyes and shuddered.

"I believe it is too late." I said coughing some more, "I'm sorry, Prince Maxon. I wish to tell you one more—"

"Please. Don't say any more. You will be honored. I will make sure the whole country knows your name."

"But sir," I choked out, "the place I found her."

I could feel him squeeze my hand tighter.

"Yes?" he asked in a very anxious tone.

"Northeast. Twenty kilometers, maybe a bit more. It is underground, sir. A cavern. You'll need to be careful. There are multiple entrances and exits, so scout the area before attacking. As you can see, they have guns." I laughed, causing my throat to gurgle with blood.

_My last words. _I thought, _Better choose them wisely._

I pushed out the very last words I could muster up.

"You will be a great king—the greatest."

I shook once more, not feeling the pain any longer, and slowly let my last breath out.

_Good-bye, my Celeste. _I thought as darkness, and then blinding light swallowed me whole.

**Hope you enjoyed! Remember: review, PM, follow, and favorite! Thanks for reading!**

**-Property of Illea**


	23. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

Hi people! I have been getting a lot of hate mail recently because I haven't been posting a lot, and I just want to say sorry! I really am trying as hard as I can to get new chapters out to you, but school work has gotten very hard to keep up with. An example is I have 80 math problems for Advanced Trigonometry due tomorrow and a 25 problem worksheet. I have 75 questions to do for my history class. I even have an essay due in Spanish that has to be completely in Spanish, and it has to have graphs to go along with it. I am in Advanced Chemistry as well, so that is hard... Yeah I have seven advanced and AP classes, so don't get mad at me if I don't have time (it takes at least three hours to come up with an idea, write it down, edit it, type it, edit again, and post) to get a chapter up on here. I know you all like my stories and want to read more, but for now you are just going to have to be patient. Maybe if there were more hours in the day I could get more than one chapter in a week for each story, but that just isn't going to happen. I really am sorry though. Just to make it up to all of you, I will write five new chapters for this story and maybe two or three for my other story and have them up by the end of next week (this will all depend on what you PM me or review me with. If you nt more of one story than the other, tell me!) They will all be good and long. Don't worry. I have that at least makes up for some of the reading you have lost. If I wasn't a devoted student, I would have posted sooner, but I want to be a doctor or an engineer, so... I kind of need good grades. :) Anyway, thanks for reading this note, and for reading my stories. I am so sorry for the inconvenience and I promise more chapters will be on their way. I will have updates on what I am working on at the moment posted on my profile every few days, so check it out every once and a while if you want to know which story will be updated next. :) Thank you all for your reviews and follows and favorites. I promise I am still writing for BOTH stories, so don't get nervous about me leaving fan fiction. I love writing too much to stop these. :) I just need your cooperation and patience for now. Thank you! -Property of Illea If you want something to happen or have any predictions for my stories, PM me and I will tell you if you are right! :D One more thing: if you like my other story, you need to look up 'Mephisto Waltz' by Listz. It will be important when you read the next chapter. The next chapter will be out on Saturday or Sunday. I have to type 25 pages, so that's going to take at least a day. Haha. :) Anyway, follow the hint I just gave you. 


End file.
